


Monster

by NightmareJasmine



Series: Holiday Ghouls [1]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJasmine
Summary: Arthur gets into an arguement with his two lovers, and is left alone in the big mansion on Halloween. He is soon talking to a ghoul from his past, what surprises him more than that? Scolding.





	

"We have a case!" Those words started it all.

It was Halloween and she wanted to work with ghosts, my first response was no. She looked at me and screeched that she wanted to go, "Are you possessed? I'm not going Vivian!" She practically growled, "Don't call me that! Arthur Kingsman!"

We argued back and forward and even Lewis and Mystery couldn't do anything, they sided with Vivi afterall. They always side with Vivi, why was I even here? What Vivi shouted next snapped me to reality.

Vivi was staring at me wide eyed, she had voiced the thing I knew she felt. Pure hatred and hurt when she yelled at me, "Why would I ever think you cared? You Lewis for god's sake, you obviously don't!" 

I stared at her, tears threatening my eyes. I gritted my teeth before I let her have it, "Well at least I don't FORCE you to go anywhere you don't want to go! You know what! If you had just listen to me! Lewis would be alive, Mystery could relax, you wouldn't have migrains, and I'd have both arms and out of your lives! I was planning on leaving, but seeing how you never wanted me. I was even foolish enough to LOVE-" My voice cracked, "...Nevermind."

I turned on my heels and left to my room and went under my bed, I had never unpacked my bags. Below, I heard the front door slam. I knew then that I was alone, and I hated it. "I'm still here Artie~"

I jumped, "N-No, M-Mystery-" There was a chuckle and it left him rattled, "I'm more powerful than that, but there is something I want to know." 

I inhaled and nodded, "Why did you tell her that? I mean damn, you probably shattered her soul. Yours is already bad, hell if I leave..you'll die." I flinched at that word. The demon didn't stop there, "Look, I know I made life hell for all of you...but all this because you don't want to go on a case on Halloween? That's a bit low, don't you think?" He paused and continued on,

"The mutt told you already, give it time...and in all honesty, you all should take the blame. I was just bored and your still entertaining me, brat! Oh, and loving them wasn't foolish...it is to me but, yea its pretty dumb. You kinda are dumb though." The last part was added and I chuckled. It was the first time that the demon didn't threaten me or my friends, or even make him feel too bad.

I sighed, if they still wanted him to leave...then I will, and won't look back.

I sighed and thought of a way to make it up to Vivi, it was an overnight gig. I was fully prepared for leaving, but I just couldn't. I walked to the kitchen and began to prepare two cups of Vivi's favorite tea, chamomile. It was good, but it made me drowzy...I avoided sleep.

I drunk mine and cleaned the cup, but I covered Vivi's and left a note:

"Its your favorite, I'll leave tomorrow...I love you and Lewis." 

I sat the note down and left off to my room, I closed my eyes and instantly the nightmares began. They all hate you, why did you make her feel bad? Monster! You killed your best friend, now his girlfriend hates you. Born to be alone

I woke up in a panic, I literally jumped out the bed. I checked out the time 12:15am, I felt my heartbreak. I learned to never scream from a nightmare, but I never stopped my pacing. I walked out of my room and walked passed Lewis and Vivi's room, I opened the door slightly and peeked inside. They had returned home safely, but I only saw Vivi and Mystery.

I closed the door and sighed in relief, Lewis must have been in his Library. I wanted to check in there right quick, but when I got to the door, it disappeared and my outstretched prosthetic was at Lewis' back. I felt myself crumble, I could hear my soul shattering.

The only thing I could hear was the demon cursing in my ear, "Stop freaking out! I can't save you if you shatter!"

I wailed and cried, this being to much. I felt large hands grab me and Lewis' deep voice calling to Vivi, after fighting hands, I began to focus. I was in my room, I was on the floor and being held by Lewis and Vivi. They kissed me as soon as I awoke, fully.

Vivi cried and hugged me tight, "Th-The ghost f-followed us! He knew I was upset and it came to feed off of yo-"

I brought her into a warm hug and let her cry, Lewis entered in and stared. I opened my arms to the magenta giant too, and I cried. They held onto me, "I-I want to be with you guys so much!"

Lewis looked at me, "Why not?"

I sighed, "You b-both h-hate me!" They jumped and looked at me with intensety, "We don't hate you, we just thought you'd want to avoid us as much as possibe."

An ancient voice sounded behind us, "Heh, funny what a little communtication does for you. You would have went passed all the heartache if you all just spoke to each other." I blushed as the two kissed me.

"Th-Thanks Mystery!"

He left his humans with a cheesy grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something for Halloween, should have posted it earlier


End file.
